


夜袭

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira
Summary: 预警：1、我不认识什么原著，只认识七代目和晓助2、七代目床品有点不太好3、深呼吸，别太激动，看到受不了的描写请立即退出4、我不是司机，请叫我特技演员





	夜袭

*  
佐助捏着指甲油盖子，轻轻在食指指甲上补了一小块黑色油胶。  
他翻了个身，仰躺在只剩床垫的大床上，抻平手指闭着一只眼翻来覆去地看那块涂黑的指甲盖，然后凑到嘴边吹了两下，算是完工。开了一半的落地窗透了风进来，他扯了扯身上那件黑底红云的袍子，伸出小指挠了挠有些发痒的颈侧——料子是不大好，可是他现在没得选，这是他唯一蔽体的东西，还是他不久前从床底扒拉出来的。佐助面无表情地转过脑袋望向窗台，面无表情地瞧着自己的衣物在晾衣架上整整齐齐地荡秋千，又面无表情的转回来，面无表情地望着头顶的吊灯。  
吊灯上有一颗灯泡坏了。  
昨晚他心血来潮，在接到夜袭指令经过木叶时，一不小心翻进了七代目火影的卧室阳台——世界上大概没有比夜袭火影更能让他兴奋的事了，于是他舔着嘴唇推开了落地窗，被全身上下只有一块浴巾的火影大人抱了个满怀。  
他被按在床上，嘴唇也被啃得发麻，双腿缠上男人腰的时候他才后知后觉地想起来，感知他查克拉这种事对于火影大人而言，比把他亲硬还要简单。男人的大手握了一把他高高翘起的性器，两片贴着的嘴唇突然就漏了一声嗤笑，佐助十二分不满，一脚把男人踹下了床，扒了裤子翻身下去骑在男人腰上，抬着屁股夹住了男人浴巾下的老二，蹭了没两下，他被男人掐着胳膊压在了身下。  
地板的边缘是墙根，在佐助的后脑勺磕上那儿之前，他的火影大人像小时候给他洗澡一样，抬着他两侧腋下将他摁在墙上，后脑勺磕到了吊灯开关，男人大手一捞，在一片黑暗里包住了被撞疼的后脑勺，迫不及待地接着和他互啃；火影大人的嘴唇比洗澡水烫多了，佐助没一会儿就热得受不了，抓握男人脊背的手绕到他身前，抓了把结实的胸肌又一路向下数完了腹肌，最后狠狠扯了一把男人出水的老二——七代目痛得骂娘，掐着人后颈的手顺手给人翻了一个面，还不忘再把灯打开。  
开灯做爱，火影的恶趣味，不论佐助被肏成什么模样，他都要瞧得清清楚楚。佐助喘着气趴在墙上，“啪”地一声把灯摁灭了，然后他屁股上挨了一巴掌，隔着他没来得及脱的袍子拍了一声响；灯再次被打开，闪得佐助的双眼一阵发白，他微张的嘴里闯进两根男人的手指，夹着他舌头翻搅两下，又拔出来直奔他后穴去。  
草草的扩张后男人就急不可耐地进入，佐助被摁在墙上肏了一会儿，身上那件黑底红云的袍子便开始作妖，趁着七代目的大手黏在佐助臀上分不开，不止一次从他腰上滑下来，遮着两瓣雪白的屁股妨碍七代目肏他，丢了耐心的男人在佐助的一记猛夹后闷哼一声，伸手抓了袍子的下摆叼嘴里，两手分了两瓣臀一边干他一边看自己干他。  
佐助喘得厉害，高高翘起臀部的姿势把他那盈盈一握的小腰折腾得够呛，他像一条落网之鱼，拼命扭动身体，抻平了手臂寻找着力点，终于像抓着救命稻草一样扣住了吊灯开关的边沿，五个指尖反反复复贴着这块立方体的上下左右，直至把那四条边磨得汗湿，然后在最后一下攀至顶峰的冲撞后，被刺激得微微颤抖的手指狠狠张开，握住那个立方体压了下去，“啪”的一声，灯关了，他屁股上又挨了一巴掌——七代目还不是七代目的时候，就算佐助点着了房子他也舍不得说一句重话，可上了床，这个男人的暴躁就和他老二里的东西一样，蓄满一轮又蓄一轮。  
高潮后的佐助被男人粗暴地掰过来，捉着他的嘴唇吮吻，两个人的舌头缠得难舍难分，压抑的男人狠狠一掌拍在墙上，灯又亮了。  
两个人的唇在暧昧的暖黄色光里分开了一瞬，谁都没有说话，抵着额头温存片刻，还是心血来潮，佐助猛地将男人按在了墙上，又撞了那个可怜的开关；佐助在黑暗里笑出了声，深受感染的七代目也笑了，冷笑，他抱起佐助的腰，对着他股间流水的小洞捅了进去。  
开关被蹂躏了不知多少次后，两个人总算是良心发现地挨着墙滑到了地上，滚了一圈又准备爬回床上，高潮来得又快又猛，佐助刚扯住一只被子角就被生生肏射，他的男人在疲软过后开始暴戾地扯他身上的衣服，然后两具一丝不挂地肉体把柔软的大床压出一个深陷，还把床板压得嘎嘎作响，爽完了，连着射脏的床单一起进了浴室；佐助趴在浴缸边由着至高无上的火影为他清理屁股，清到一半，又被抱着内射了一次，等折腾完了，佐助被抱回床上，半睁的双眼瞅着吊灯上报废的那颗灯泡，心想着不关我事。  
本来就不关他的事，佐助闭上眼，踢开袍子的下摆抻出两条白腿，顺手扯了鸣人的枕头夹抱在大腿中间，就这么躺了一小会儿，他又觉得屁股凉，不耐烦地翻了个身；腰下面不小心硌了个东西，他伸手去摸，原来是方才的指甲油瓶子；他捏着那个玻璃小瓶子，抻着胳膊想把它放到床头柜上，好半天，他够到了柜子的一个角，手里的小瓶子落地在地上，骨碌碌地滚向卧室门——门没关，不久前佐助扶着墙出去过，尽管他腿软得每走一步都跟踩在棉花里一样，可是他还是不依不饶地挪了出去，去泄愤。  
佐助放空了眼神，有些失焦的黑眼睛望着大开的卧室门一动不动，他怀里还扯着鸣人的枕头，双手无意识地拨弄着枕头边上的穗状花边，许久，他把脸深深埋进枕头里，莹白的耳根不知何时变得通红。  
*  
佐助转醒时，怀里的枕头变成了半条被子，身下是崭新的床单，他身上的袍子换成了浅米色的长袖，下半身被套上了深色的内裤，他记得这是他的家居服，他和鸣人一起挑的，只是他这套的裤子丢了，至于怎么丢的，佐助不想提。他坐起来望向一眼阳台，看见那件黑底红云的袍子乖乖悬在晾衣杆上，和其他衣物一起岁月静好地荡秋千：在七代目火影的眼里，佐助身上的晓袍永远只是一块普通的布，他一点儿也不关心穿这件袍子的人危不危险，他只关心这块布脱下来方不方便。  
“怎么醒了啊我说？”  
一只大手覆上了佐助的额头，他的思绪从那排荡秋千的衣服里抽了回来，唇边被抵上了一只玻璃杯的杯沿，他配合着张嘴、仰头，乖乖喝了一口，喂水的人盯着他喉结上的红印子看了一会儿，然后自己也喝了一口，贴着那块杯沿。  
佐助不用看都知道这个人是谁。许多年前他总会做同一个噩梦，也总是习惯在惊醒后看到这个人比他还紧张的脸；终于等到他不再做那个噩梦时，每天睁开眼看到这个人已成为了他小小的期待。但他对此绝口不提，只是意外温顺地，躺进这个人的怀里。  
七代目的肩膀很宽，把佐助一整个搂在怀里，带着一点点胡茬的下颌贴着怀中人的鬓角蹭了蹭，下巴便被调皮的小猫抬着脸轻轻咬了一口，他便挠了挠小猫的下巴，垂下头光顾了一只莹白的耳垂，在怀中人有意无意露出那一侧脖颈的默许下有恃无恐地一路向下；他的小猫狠狠掐着他虎口，却还是吞不下喉咙里那一长串难耐的喘，薄薄的家居服上透出两只乳尖的形状，鸣人一边舔着他锁骨处的小窝，一边垂着眼安静地欣赏——明明才中午，可他已无比期待晚上。  
本想浅尝辄止的亲热在两人彼此的更进一步后来到了床上，鸣人握着佐助的两瓣臀肉与他接吻，不安分的食指隔着内裤刮蹭着肉瓣间的嫩穴，不一会儿布料就湿了一块；佐助承受着男人前后夹击地撩拨，报复一样咬住鸣人的下唇不放；鸣人便由他咬了一会儿，暗着眼色舔了舔他软小的唇珠，食指隔着洇湿的内裤重重按了他小穴外的那圈肉褶，听得他鼻腔里漏出一声轻呼，松了牙关；鸣人见机把人按回怀里躺回了床上，佐助挣扎了两下，蹭鸣人的颈窝的时候发现了他脖子上的创可贴，佐助伸手揭开了，下头是一块发红的伤处，没记错的话，这是昨晚在浴室做的时候他咬的。  
“放开。”  
鸣人闻言松开胳膊，由着佐助凑上去在那个红红的伤处重重吮了一下，又将创可贴贴了回去，打了个哈欠，翻身过去留了个安安静静的背。  
“……”  
佐助有些低烧，鸣人还记挂着，所以至少现在，他不能折腾。  
“起来吃饭吧我说。”  
鸣人凑上去给佐助顺了下背，垂着头吻了吻他的发心；佐助给的回应是直接伸手捏了一把鸣人肿起的胯，抱着被子接着睡。  
“……”  
佐助从前明明很乖，格外的乖巧，大概那时没表现出来的顽劣一直发酵到现在，开始源源不断地涌出来。鸣人很受用，但是他现在不能。  
“我说，吃点东西再睡吧，嗯？”  
一向很有毅力的七代目凑过去亲了亲佐助的睡颜，但除了对方微微跳动了一下的眼皮，还是什么回应都没有。  
“吃点东西，嗯？你昨晚就……”  
鸣人出口就意识到自己提了个不大好的词，但是已经来不及了，佐助狠狠瞪了他一眼，用力扯着被子把脑袋盖住了。  
“……”  
为了防止小恋人把自己闷死在被子里，火影大人选择了离开，顺便关于昨晚……他认为，自己的确应该负绝大部分责任。  
佐助只不过是顺手拿了七代目的外套去冰箱里找吃的，他很饿，冰箱里只有一个布丁没有过期，他虽然不喜欢甜食却也不介意，靠着冰箱门吃得很欢；半夜转醒发现怀里空了的鸣人理所当然地去找人，发现佐助正靠着厨房的流水台，嘴里啃着一个貌似已经过期的夹心面包。作为一个居家男人，火影上前制止了佐助啃过期面包的行为，但作为一个正常男人，看到自己的恋人穿着自己的衣服还光着屁股，自然而然地就来了性致。  
两个人在流水台干了一发，把一个锅和一排调料盒子摔倒了地上，佐助的胳膊肘还不小心蹭开了水龙头开关，水哗哗流了也不知多久，七代目才抱着喘得满面潮红的人关了水，转身又把人按在了餐桌上。两个人就这么食髓知味地弄了会儿，佐助从正面换到俯背，艰难的撑着桌面喊停，可惜精虫上脑的火影不但不听，还越发用力——鸣人回身瞟了一眼厨房，流水台乱得像被打劫过，电器除了那台冰箱都只剩下残骸，而且冰箱的两扇门已经不翼而飞，固体食物都成了渣，过期的牛奶撒到处都是，还时不时掺杂着几个鸡蛋黄，窗台玻璃还在窗框上，可是已经全碎了，最凄惨的是餐桌，已经焦黑得看不出是个餐桌，还连带了那几把配套的椅子。  
光天化日，朗朗乾坤，火影宅的厨房被拆成了爆炸现场，火影扶着额，依旧认为自己要负绝大部分责任，如果他多一句嘴问问佐助要不要吃夜宵，或者在做的时候可以控制稍微克制那么一丁点儿，最后也不会那么不可收拾，况且，被肏到失禁这种事……佐助是那么骄傲（还可以倒过来念）的人，鸣人知道的。  
迅速解决完自己那份便当之后，鸣人把佐助那份也解决了，厨房不能用了，放凉了也只能浪费。吃完了饭，鸣人看了好几眼卧室的门，还是出门了。他得快赶回火影塔，毕竟影分身不能顶替他太久——溜号并不是一个好习惯，但是火影没有办法；某次快被文件淹死的他一时糊涂派了影分身回家给佐助送饭，对方迷迷糊糊地转醒看清来人，从棉被里探出半截布满爱痕的上身揽过“鸣人”的脖子就在他唇上舔了一口，然后火影大人直接对着一桌子冷冰冰的文字和数据硬如铁棍。这件事在七代目心中留下了一整个火影塔那么大的阴影，从那以后，凡是与宇智波佐助有肢体接触或是可能有肢体接触，事无巨细，火影大人必须亲力亲为。  
这么一想，好像下午在家办公也不错啊我说。  
——山那边火影室里的奈良辅佐突然打了一个巨大的喷嚏。  
*  
佐助踮着脚把晾衣杆上的衣服取了下来，自己的和鸣人的，鸣人就站在卧室门口看他，他知道，可是他耳朵很烫，不想回头。  
他还穿着那件浅米色的家居服上衣，下身就一条内裤，取下来的衣物被他一件一件搭在小臂上，他正抱着准备进屋，然后突然被人从身后抱了起来，连带那一堆衣服。  
“我说，饿不饿啊？”  
鸣人用一只手抱着他的腰，另一只手覆上他的额头，确认温度基本正常后，直接穿过他膝盖下方将他整个人横抱了起来。  
“放开。”  
佐助不喜欢这样的姿势，尽管他小时候喜欢，可他现在是个大人了。  
“是是是。”  
鸣人乖乖把人放到大床上，连带着衣物也被放在床上，他打开衣柜看着佐助在床上盘起腿，一件一件地叠衣服，叠好了一件，他就往衣柜里放一件。他们还挤在鸣人那个小公寓的时候就是这样，鸣人看着年纪整整比自己的小一轮的孩子叠着两个人的衣服，先叠大的，再叠小的，他叠好一件，鸣人就接过一件，平平整整地放进衣柜里。  
“放下。”  
鸣人拿着晓袍的手顿了一下，最后还是给人放回了手边，佐助这才抬头来直视了他一眼，小声道今晚得走。  
鸣人的眼神暗了一下，很危险的暗了一下。  
出走的佐助穿着晓袍站在穿着御神袍的鸣人面前时，他有一瞬“好不容易种的白菜被恐怖组织偷走了”的恍惚，两个人确认了关系后，每次看到这件袍子鸣人都有一种“好不容易养了这么多年的水灵灵的可口的嫩白菜被一群猥琐男人和变态中二以传销手段骗入恐怖组织每天遭受任务压榨和无尽骚扰”的幻灭感。果然恋爱里的男人通常都想得比较多，但漩涡鸣人除外，他喜欢直接用做的。  
“饿不饿？”  
鸣人凑上前去，在佐助鼻尖上啃了一口；佐助不自觉得向后缩了一下，他觉得说话不带口癖的鸣人哪里怪怪的。  
“想吃什么？”  
佐助看着鸣人的笑脸，怎么看怎么觉得怪，随口说了句“随便”；鸣人揉了揉他的发心，转身出门了。  
果然——佐助坐在茶几边，眼巴巴地望着面前的大份叉烧拉面，无奈地咽了口唾沫：鸣人还是个下忍的时候，发明了“生气就让佐助吃叉烧拉面”这个幼稚的惩罚方式，如今这个男人已经是火影了，还是一点没变。  
佐助抬着筷子扒拉了两口面条，他确实饿了，拉面的味道也确实不错，即便里面没有番茄。  
“吃。”  
佐助夹了块儿叉烧抵在鸣人嘴边，嘴里还有小半口面，白皙的脸颊鼓起一小块；鸣人看着他，张嘴吃了，然后佐助给自己也喂了一块。两个人就这么你一口我一口地吃了一半，佐助喝了口汤，伸手把面推到了对面，鸣人也没拒绝，接着筷子端起碗开始扒面，吃完了，碗被推到了中间。  
鸣人在看他，佐助瞟了一眼那双要将他溺毙的蓝眼睛，有些不自然的捏了捏茶几的边角。  
“吃饱了？”  
“……”  
佐助又瞟了一眼鸣人的眼睛，没有说话。  
“昨晚……”  
鸣人是故意的，佐助抬着头瞪了他一眼，还没来得及站起来就被鸣人大手一捞拉住了胳膊。  
“我的厨房怎么赔？嗯？”  
“放开……”  
有一个细小的瞬间，佐助发现自己对鸣人“我的厨房”这个说法有些不满，这个房子，或者说这个家，并不是他鸣人一个人的——佐助被自己这个想法吓了一跳，可就是他分神的这点间隙，他已经被拉到了鸣人怀里。很明显鸣人并不打算放过他，即便他的耳朵已经红得要滴血。  
“不赔就想走？嗯？”  
“……”  
三十出头的火影闹起脾气来和三岁根本没差，佐助回头，瞪了一眼鸣人，黑眼睛里没有一丁点儿火，含着的是水——  
佐助瞧着窗外的夜幕，认真估计了一下自己今晚离开的可能性，几乎不可能中透着一丝渺茫。他有些自暴自弃的拉开了男人的裤子，扒开内裤的松紧带，湿了的阴茎弹出来，不轻不重的在他白皙的脸颊上拍出一声响；他握着脸旁边这又大又硬的东西撸动几下，长长的睫毛都快要贴了上去；他被鸣人这根老二捅了这么多次屁股，还是第一次这么仔细地瞧它，只可惜还没等他想出这东西怎么把自己折磨得高潮，打开他胯的男人已经含住了他的。  
互相抚慰的姿势佐助一度很抗拒，但某次被鸣人用舌头和手指肏到高潮后，抗拒变成了欲拒还迎，比如现在，在沙发上。他被扒得内裤都不剩，鸣人握了他两只腿根，细细舔着他的臀缝和蛋，啮咬他胯间的嫩肉；佐助很白，私处的皮肉更白，软得就像一热就化的碎雪，鸣人咬得很小心，一边咬着一边分开佐助的臀缝检查昨晚用了好几次的小穴，漂亮的褶皱上没有伤口，只是有些发红。鸣人想起两个人的初次，这只嫩红的小苞他塞了四根手指进去才提枪上阵，可还是把人疼得流眼泪，佐助那光着身子咬着牙，红了眼眶还死扛着不肯出声的样子，真是叫鸣人疼到心坎里去了。被回忆取悦了的火影轻轻笑了一声，张嘴含住了恋人半勃的性器。  
鸣人含得不算深，佐助端正的性器被他用舌头都弄到完勃，粗糙的舌苔不依不饶地贴着顶端出精的小口反复磨，一度逼得佐助抖着身子把嘴里的性器吐出来，喘了几口气，又含回去。男人是故意的，故意逞口舌之能，可对于佐助而言，这样的故意比起情趣其实更像某种挑衅，他侧过脑袋，拇指和中指扣着性器顶端的伞盖，他的食指上涂着黑色油胶，还蓄了一点儿指甲，贴着顶端出精的孔和那个凹槽，怎么看怎么色情，于是他就这么抠了一下，听到鸣人闷哼一声，紧接着他屁股就挨了一巴掌，格外亲清晰的一声脆响——报复的目的达到了，佐助贴近了，张开嘴细细含着鸣人的卵蛋。  
每一次，鸣人铆足力气从后面冲撞，他那娇贵的屁股就不得不和这一对蛋亲密接触，并且被拍得通红，甚至在他被干得接近高潮神志不清时，他还会担心男人会不会心血来潮和这对蛋一起进入他。  
含完了这两块东西，佐助的后穴里已经有一根手指，入的不深，像他们之前做过很多次那样，轻轻勾着指尖扩张宽度，又缓缓不停地推进拓展着长度，佐助被这慢条斯理却将耻感无限放大的前戏搅得有些恼热，红着脸稍稍压低了腰，方便里头的手指更进一步；若即若离的吻落在那根性器凸起的筋脉上，然后是认真的舔舐一整根，最后吮着顶端，用嘴唇稍稍包住了牙齿，一点一点衔着往嘴里送。  
鸣人这根东西曾经在佐助后穴里呆了一整晚，胀大又疲软的的全过程都被他的甬道紧紧缠着，柔软湿漉的内壁就紧贴着那上头暴起的筋脉，今天这么仔细地看了还含了，佐助有些心疼起自己的屁股来，不过不得不承认，鸣人的这个大家伙确实让他很舒服，也比较满足——两个人一前一后高潮了，佐助的精液落在鸣人胸前，鸣人的直接射到了佐助嘴里，一吞就到了肚子里，他有经验。  
疲软的佐助和鸣人老二一起趴在他胯间，还没安静地躺上两分钟，佐助的臀便被掰开了，一个凉凉的小东西被塞了进来，鸣人的手指也一并进来，带着那个发凉的小东西一路向里，佐助有些不大适应，探着脑袋往后看，雪白的臀丘便又挨了一个不轻不重的巴掌，然后是细微的、从他体内传出的震动声。  
“混蛋！你给我拿……唔……”  
体内的手指小幅度的划着圈，就在方才，那个震动着小东西被推到了那个难以启齿的地方，就那么一下，佐助瞬间软了腰。  
“这是情趣啊我说。”  
“唔……混蛋……”  
对于陌生的快感，佐助的恐惧多于好奇，体内的小东西还在一刻不停地动，他有些难耐地趴在沙发上，微微曲着大腿，分身悄悄磨蹭着沙发垫的纹路来缓解着忍耐；罪魁祸首已经从他身下撤了出来，抚摸着他雪白的臀一路向下。大腿、膝碗，小腿，最后是脚踝的两块凹陷，鸣人很喜欢，亲了好几口，亲够了，长手一伸便去捞人；佐助浑身上下被那个小东西折磨得浑身疲软，他就像根夏天里即将融化的牛奶冰棒，将化不化的时候被这个叫鸣人的家伙给捧在了手里，下一步就是被他一点不剩地吃干抹净。  
鸣人坐在沙发上，佐助坐在鸣人腿上，这是小时候鸣人给佐助念睡前故事时固定的姿势，可现在的两个人正搂着彼此啃着嘴唇；坐姿让体内放着跳蛋的佐助有些不大舒服，可是很快，鸣人的手指闯了进去，推着那枚孜孜不倦地小东西再次到了那个不得了的地方——  
“啊——唔……”  
佐助漏了一声呻吟，又很快地咬紧了嘴唇，他舒服得仰高了后颈，如若没有鸣人的手护着他腰，他现在已经跌下去了。纠缠里的两人都是衣襟大开，鸣人垂眼瞧见了佐助的胸前那对发红的小乳在布料边缘若隐若现，干渴的喉咙都快要裂开了；他咬了佐助红透了的耳垂，在他后穴里又塞了一根手指。  
“衣服，乖……”  
鸣人在蛊惑他，佐助懂了，却只是咬着嘴唇扶着他的肩膀，怎么都不肯动一下；鸣人有些急躁地在佐助的后穴里捅了几下，鼻尖蹭了他的下巴，一口咬上了他脆弱的喉结，然后是锁骨，佐助被迫着挺起胸承受这甜蜜的折磨，衣料边缘的针脚随着他一上一下的胸脯刮蹭着他翘起的乳尖，将他彻底推向了缴械投降的一边；佐助抖着手，将衣服褪到了臂弯处，还在鸣人吮住他乳头时情不自禁地抱住了鸣人的脑袋，没一会儿，他迎来了今夜的第二次高潮，之后就便乖乖趴在鸣人肩上喘气，鸣人抽出湿漉漉的手指，静静地抱了会儿他。  
“鸣人我，想洗澡。”  
佐助还在高热的脸颊埋在鸣人颈窝里，薄薄的嘴唇贴着鸣人汗湿的肌肤，声音闷闷的。  
“好啊”鸣人捧过佐助的后脑勺，垂着一双要将他溺毙的眸子，低头在他鼻尖上啃了一口，  
“那我们去浴室。”  
“……”  
佐助愣了一下，这句话有些奇怪，可是佐助说不上来哪里怪，他尝试着伸手到自己股间揪出那个折磨人的小玩意儿，手才顺着后腰摸了一会儿，屁股上又挨了一巴掌，鸣人贴着他的额，冲他特男人地笑了——佐助被抱着进的浴室，没到花洒，没有清水，他面前是洗漱台，和洗漱台墙上的镜子。  
鸣人贴心地把佐助的上衣也扒了，双脚着地的时候，佐助撑着洗漱台才没有跌倒。他别脸不肯镜子里的鸣人，更不肯看他自己，鸣人那句话的意思并不是满足他洗澡的愿望，而是在浴室里继续他们的情事——鸣人那根东西还没有光顾他的后穴，这个想法刚在佐助脑子里冒头，他股缝里就闯进一个硬邦邦的物什，就好像这根东西听得到他在想它一样——佐助羞耻得闭上眼睛，自己都这个样子了，竟然还在想着鸣人那根混账东西；身体里的那个小东西还在，他被男人一手握着腰，轻轻啮咬着肩胛骨：佐助这块地方格外敏感些，生得也漂亮，少年的身形本就清瘦，匀称和纤细的骨头被得薄而均匀的肌肉包裹着，还盖了一层薄薄的雪色肌肤，鸣人每次前戏都会仔细疼爱这块地方，轻轻重重地啃着，像是在逗弄一只漂亮的蝴蝶。  
现在这只漂亮的蝴蝶，已经抖得不能自已了。  
“……”  
“刚才说什么？嗯？”  
鸣人放过了佐助的肩胛骨，轻轻咬着佐助后颈上那一小块骨头；怒胀的性器就抵在佐助的后穴，鸣人扶着根部，探了一个头进去。  
“……”  
他明明就听到了！佐助咬着下唇，回头瞪了鸣人一眼，对方被他这小动作取悦了，侧着脑袋亲吻他的颈侧，一口又一口，还都嘬出了水声，可下身却一点进展都没有；啃够了，鸣人轻轻掰着佐助的下颌，帮他把脑袋摆正了。  
“刚才，说了什么？”  
佐助紧紧闭着眼，鸣人扣着他下巴的手一动不动，另一只扶着他那根混账老二，不轻不重地在佐助的穴口磨——这种隔靴搔痒的折磨，尝着性事滋味没几年的少年最是受不了。  
“进来……”  
佐助眼眶都湿了，扶着洗漱台的手软得快要扶不住，鸣人好心地将他抱紧了，一挺下腹，将自己整根送了进去。  
粗长的东西将那个震动的小玩意儿推到了深处，抵着佐助身体里那一小块儿要命的肉动得没完没了；鸣人上上下下摆动着腰腹，每一下深入都不要命地用了十分力气，每一下都让佐助尾椎骨上的快感过电一样流过全身，让他自己都觉得，仿佛就是下一秒，这铺天盖地的情潮就要把他淹死——他两只手臂已经快扶不住那块硬邦邦的大理石石台，更别提从进来就一直站不稳的双腿，贴心的火影握着他的腰把他提得双脚离地，预热着下一轮更凶悍的肏干。  
“唔……不要……”  
悬空的感觉一点儿都不好，佐助连声音都是颤抖的，专注干他的男人根本就听不到。泪腺已经失控，温热的泪水决堤一样流了他满脸，佐助撑着最后一丝清明抬了一点儿眼皮，在一片雾蒙蒙地泪光里看见了镜子自己身后的男人。  
鸣人也不好受。他第一次隔着东西肏佐助的穴心，这东西还是颗不安分的跳蛋。他出水的马眼一下一下撞着这个震动的小东西，让他有种自己要被吸到佐助身体里的感觉，他全身上下206块骨头、639块肌肉、60亿条肌纤维都在朝他恶狠狠地叫嚣，要他把身下的人肏坏干烂，可是他两只手掌间那段颤抖的腰却已经向他昭示，这个少年甘愿为他放下了自己最珍视的骄傲与尊严，雌伏在他身下承受他所有的汹涌的爱；甚至在某个极短暂的瞬间，鸣人酸着鼻子觉得这一切美好得不真实，可这是真真切切的，佐助爱他，佐助是真的爱他——鸣人被这个认知撩动得不能自已，克制自己身体的破坏欲几乎让他咬断了后槽牙，因为情欲而变得深蓝的眸子可以称得上是深情地，望着身下人那对雪白的蝴蝶骨、被他用力掐出红印的纤细腰肢，还有被拍得有些红肿的臀部之间的，那个纠集了无限欲望的穴口；他的性器胀成了深紫色，一下一下凿进佐助身体里，穴口那一圈红艳艳的褶皱被尽数撑平，随着他深入浅出的器官时不时翻出一圈泛着水光的嫣红嫩肉，强烈的色差刺激得鸣人头皮发麻，他想就这么射进去，全部射进去，射的那里面装不下，滴滴答答流出来，最好顺着双诱人的白腿再流到地上，他全身上下的细胞都为这个想法欢欣鼓舞，筋脉和血管鼓胀得几近爆裂，赤裸裸的上身布满了汗，顺着他棱角分明的脸留下来，汇到他身上那些肌肉的沟壑里，一条一条地、小溪一般地流淌，源源不断——  
这是他的男人，他赤身裸体得像古希腊神话里的男神，即便是做着交媾这样无耻下流的事也性感得不像话，佐助尖叫了一声，被肏到了高潮，随后是他后穴反射一般地缩进，鸣人闷哼一声挤了进去，在几乎要被夹断的的瞬间，滚烫的精液喷涌着浇灌了这只磨人的小穴  
疲软的身体连抬起一根手指都是个巨大工程，佐助拧着眉毛撑起手臂，抓着鸣人的胳膊靠进他怀里，下身还紧紧连着，边缘还是不是挤出些黏糊糊的精液，可两个人仿佛都不在意；细密的吻落在佐助脸上，他很受用，轻轻仰着脑袋，和他的男人搅着舌头接吻，两个人顺便换了个搂腰抱脖的姿势，吻了很久才舍得分开嘴唇，牵出彼此的银丝，情不自禁了，便再到对方唇上啄吻。  
“佐助……”  
他的男人低低地唤他，带着情爱过后的一点慵懒和欲望尚在的一度低沉，佐助甘之如饴地受着蛊惑，缓缓睁开眼睛，看着自己的男人——  
在高潮的瞬间，鸣人看到镜子里佐助的双眼发生了变化，他果然没有看错：蓝色的眼瞳映出一双眼睛，血红的瞳和三勾玉，象征着强大与尊贵的写轮眼。鸣人忍不住抚着佐助汗湿的额角，深深看着眼前这双眼睛，他明明看过很多次，可是此时此刻他却仿佛第一次看这双眼睛，妖娆、艳丽，美得像盛放的罂粟花，鸣人就这么痴迷地看着，他想，他已经无可救药了……  
*  
七代目一手撑着脑袋，一手转着签字笔，笔掉了，他翻身捡起来，接着转。  
“你家佐助回来了？”  
路过的奈良辅佐把一沓文件摁在他手边那摞小山一样的文件上，堆成一座更高的小山。  
“走了。”  
七代目一勾唇角看了一眼自己的辅佐，直把人看得牙齿发酸。  
他可爱的小恋人也不知花了多大决心早起，鸣人早上醒来时身边就已经空了，不过好在这次浴室安然无恙，可惜昨晚那只跳蛋，今早已经安安静静躺在了浴室的垃圾桶里，电线还断成一截一截的——  
“他会回来的。”  
鸣人抬手捂住了弯起的眉眼，连带着脸颊上不易察觉的两抹微红，化作了边一个安心的弧度。

【Fin】


End file.
